The Multiversal Empire of Happiness Navy
General Doctrine 'Formation' In a typical MEHN fleet, carriers and point defense ships mingle in the center, and all other ships stay on the edges of the formation. 'General Tactics' Carriers are not protected because they provide long range striking power, their role in other nations, but because of their massive ECM and sensor capabilities. Carriers use their ECM to block almost all missiles coming at the fleet, while simultaniously providing sensor data to all MEHN ships. Coupled with strikecraft anihhilating the enemy's own, an extremely effective shield is given to the fleet. The disadvantage to this system, are that almost all jammed missiles simply target the jamming sources, requiring huge point defense systems around the carriers to ensure they can survive a battle. With enemy missiles and strikecraft pacified by the carriers, battleships are free to demolish enemy formations, taking advantage of sensor jamming to quickly destroy smaller ships, and forcing the rest of the force to retreat or be destroyed. 'Ground Combat' Ground combat, when necessary, is usually done in the form of light orbital bombardment of an area, followed by a lighting strike by the MEHMs. If pacification of an entire planet is required, heavy orbital bombardment is quickly done to military centers, and ultimatums are given to forces seeking shelter in civilian centers. Class Descriptions 'System Defense' Enterprise Class Starbase ($1100-System Defense, $550 Carrying Capacity) 13.35km diameter: Only orbiting the most important of planets, the Enterprise is deserving of its title. They serve as the main commerce centers in their solar system, using the lower half of their structure for loading and unloading massive amounts of cargo. The upper half of the station is dedicated to starship construction, being able to construct even the largest ships, and resupplying fleets. Capping the starbase are the living habitats, containing all types of businesses, from parks, to hotels, to housing for permanent residents. The station is surrounded to a massive ring that contains both the shield generators on the station, and its limited weapons, ensuring it's safety. Discovery Class Research Station '' '' ($2-System Defense) Value 0-5$' '''1750m diameter : A moderately sized station used for research that is too dangerous to do planetside. While not armed per say, they do also test weaponry, and may be equiped with a prototype. They also have durable hulls and powerful shielding to protect from both internal and external explosions. '''Deterrent Class Defense Turret '($50-System Defense) 100 meter Diameter: Created to defend important locations, the Deterrent carries multiple heavy and light turbolasers to be effective against all targets. Being nearly immobile, the Deterrent is much less effective in combat than a MEH ship of similar mass, though it's weapons have very long range. Fort Class Defense Crusier ''' ($200 -''' System Defense) 250 meters Equipped with the most powerful sensors in the MEH, and considerable arms and shielding, the Fort Class protects MEH systems from light attacks and stealthed intruders. Due to their purpose, they have no hyperdrive, and instead have a high power Hiem Drive, powerful tractor beams, and a considerable cargo capacity. 'Super-Battleships' ISD Model II (1500$) 1600 meters: Carrying a massive armarment of weapons, and protected by an incredibly thick shield, the ISD II is one of the most destructive warships in the galaxy. It is seldom used alone, however, and is equipped with huge ECM systems, to add to the confusion of large fleet battles, turning a battlegroup of 30 ships into an armada of 70, or a ship-cracking torpedo into a horrible friendly fire accident. Interstellar Slaughter Device Model I (ISD) (1500$) 1600 meters: Massive battleships can make or break a battle, but they are slow and difficult to maneuver, allowing smaller ships to flank them and get close enough to provide accurate strikes. The ISD was created to give a fleet of massive ships the advantages of having small craft to attack weak-points by releasing a plethora of strikecraft. 376 Dominator Fighters and 187 Demonic Bombers reside in this vessel. Pellaeon Class Star Destroyer (1600$) 1050 meters: The third star dreadnought is smaller than its cousins, at only 1,050 meters, it is much smaller than an ISD. This is not a ship to be underestimated, however. The Pellaeon has far greater firepower and shielding than anything else of its size, using both alien technologies that were lost after The Great Jump, and the latest in cutting edge equipment. Most notable are the Hypercannons and Dovin Basals that provide massive firepower, and extremely powerful shielding respectively. It is also equiped with a Hyper Core more powerful and efficient than any other in The MEH, rumored to be even more powerful than an equivalent Hypermatter Reactor. When facing this ship, there is only one option - surrender. As the flagship of the MEHN fleet, reinforcments are soon behind, there is no escape. . 'Battleships' Victorious II Class Slaughter Device (825$) 800 meters: The main battleships of The MEHN. Effective against all targets, due to its "wings" being covered in anti-strikecraft weapons, and having its surface littered with heavy turbolasers. . Valiant Class Slaughter Device Carrier (825$) 750 meters: The Valiant was designed from the ground up to swarm opponents with massive amounts of fighters and bombers, foregoing a large armament to put a massive hangar in the middle of the ship. With the ability to hold 213 Dominator Fighters and 106 Demonic Bombers, it annihilates enemy strikecraft screens. . . . 'Cruisers' Stealth Class Slaughter Device (550$): '''''CLASSIFIED Vindicator Class Cruiser (510$) 500 meters: The Vindicator is used as the main heavy-hitter in small fleets and to bombard opponents with endless waves of firepower. Escort Class Carrier (510$) 520 meters: Created in conjuction with the Vindicator, and with a similar design to the Vailiant, it provides the strikecraft and ECM support that fleets need. It carries 129 Dominator Fighters and 64 Demonic Bombers. 'Frigates' Acclamation Class Carrier (310$) 300 meters: The main transport in the MEHN, currently loaded with 79 Dominator Fighters and 38 Demonic Bombers each. Acclamation II Class (310$) 300 meters: A modified version of the original that replaces transport space with weaponry. 'Corvettes' Cruelty Class (120$) 150 meters: A specialized ship, the Cruelty is true to its name, armed with massive city destroying turbolasers. It also carries smaller weapons for more precise bombardment and support for ground troops. Not designed for space combat, though it can hold up well against most ships of its cost. Tartarus Class (100$) 100 meters: Dominated by 8 (Two on bottom) twin-linked heavy turbolasers, this is not generaly a ship you would expect to serve an anti-strikecraft role. The heavy turbolasers have been modified to fire destructive beams, rather than the pulses made by standard weaponry. These beams are much more effective against strikecraft than conventional weaponry. In addition, the beams may be concentrated on an enemy starships shields in a circular area to dramaticly weaken shield strength in that area, sometimes allowing heavy turbolasers through, or even disabling shields in that area completly. SWAT Class (80$) 95 meters: The smallest combat ship used by The MEHN.Built around two massive disruptor cannons on its sides. In combination with the eight small anti-fighter turbolasers in the center, and massive engines, the SWAT is excellent in an anti-piracy and border defense role. Spy Class (90$): CLASSIFIED Luxury Class (30$) 100 meters: A small ship reserved for diplomatic meetings and travel for the very wealthy, its most notable features are the massive holodecks that fill most of the enterior, changing a meeting in high orbit into a serene garden or a costal beach. It also posseses two different hyperdrives, and two different hiem drives to ensure the passengers will never be stranded. 'StrikeCraft' Dominator Class Fighter (1 for 1$): Built to be used under the incredibly thick ECM covers made by all MEH carriers. It has a focus on speed and firepower, knowing that the best way not to be killed is not getting hit, though it is protected by a small shield. The two retractable heavy disruptor cannons in the wings provide the majority of its firepower. Demonic Class Bomber (1 for 2$): Carrying massive numbers of explosives in it's hold, the Demonic has more weaponry than any other bomber of its size in The MEH. With the massive amount of ECM typically used by MEH carriers, it isn't unusual to see a Demon loaded with unguided weapons, which it launches out of its belly at point blank range over a ship like the ground bombers of old. A rotary heavy disruptor cannon on the nose and higher speed than the Dominator make the Demonic a decent fighter as well. It is common for the best pilots to ask for a Demonic in place of their Dominator, and fill the hold with equipment such as ECM or a larger power generator and engine boosters. MEHN Fleet Count 1x Pellaeon Class Ultra-Heavy = 1,600$ 3x ISD II Class Ultra-Heavy - 1,500$ x 3 = 4,500$ 3x Interstellar Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavy Carrier - 1,500$ x 3 = 4,500$ (376 Fighters each) (187 Gunships each) Super-Battleship Total = 10,600$ 9x Victorious II Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavies - 825$ x 9 = 7,200$ 6x Valiant Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavy Carriers - 825$ x 6 = 4,800$ (213 Fighters Each) (106 Gunships Each) Battleship Total = 12,375$ 1x Stealth Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavy = 550$ 12x Vindicator Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavies - 510$ x 12 = 5,400$ 6x Escort Class Ultra-Heavy Carriers - 510$ x 6 = 2,700$ (129 Fighters Each) (64 Gunships Each) Cruiser Total = 9,730$ 17x Acclamation II Class Super-Heavies - 310$ x 17 = 4,080$ 15x Acclamation Class Super-Heavy Carriers- 310$ x 15 = 3,600$ (79 Fighters Each) (38 Gunships Each) Frigate Total = 9,920$ 20x Cruelty Class Heavies - 120$ x 20 = 2,400$ 14x Tartarus Class Heavies - 100$ x 14 = 1,400$ 5x Spy Class Mediums - 80$ x 5 = 400$ 40x SWAT Class Mediums - 80$ x 40 = 3200$ 2x Luxury Class Light - 30$ x 2 = 60 Corvette Total = 7,480$ 250x Extra Dominator Fighters = 250$ 220x Extra Demonic Bombers = 440$ Strikecraft Total = 690$ Total = $50,775 Current Ship Locations ''Sol'' *EHW Firepower (ISD 2) *EHW Swarm (ISD) *2x Victorious II SD Class Battleships *1x Valiant SD Class Carrier Battleship *1x Vindicator SD Cruiser *1x Escort Class Carrier Cruiser *3x Acclamation II Class Frigates *3x Acclamation Class Carriers *5x Cruelty Class Corvettes *3x Tartarus Class Corvettes *10x SWAT Class Corvettes ''Alpha Centauri'' *EHW Annihilation ''(ISD 2) *EHW ''Unending ''(ISD) *2x Victorious II SD Class Battleships *1x Valiant SD Class Carrier Battleship *2x Vindicator SD Cruisers *1x Escort Class Carrier Cruiser *3x Acclamation II Class Frigates *3x Acclamation Class Carriers *5x Cruelty Class Corvettes *3x Tartarus Class Corvettes *10x SWAT Class Corvettes ''Xena Formerly the Assault Fleet *EHW Density ''(Pellaeon Class) '' *EHW Stealth ''(Stealth Class) *1x Victorious II SD Class Battleship *2x Valiant SD Class Carrier Battleships *4x Vindicator SD Cruisers *2x Escort Class Carrier Cruisers *5x Acclamation II Class Frigates *4x Acclamation Class Carriers *2x Tartarus Class Corvettes *5x Spy Class Corvettes Mobile Fleet '''Mobile Fleet composed of former Xena Defense Fleet ships, less those reassigned to Wolf 359 Defense Fleet.' *EHW Obliteration (ISD 2) *1x Valiant SD Class Carrier Battleship *1x Vindicator SD Cruiser *1x Escort Class Carrier Cruiser *3x Acclamation II Class Frigates *3x Acclamation Class Carriers *3x Cruelty Class Corvettes *2x Tartarus Class Corvettes *7x SWAT Class Corvettes ''Wolf 359'' Fleet routed, all heavy units destroyed, 07 December 3400, First Battle of Wolf 359 *EHW Onslaught ''(ISD) *3x Victorious II SD Class Battleships *1x Valiant SD Class Carrier Battleship *4x Vindicator SD Cruisers *1x Escort Class Carrier Cruiser *3x 1x Acclamation II Class Frigate *3x Acclamation Class Carriers *5x 2x Cruelty Class Covettes *3x 1x Tartarus Class Corvette *10x 3x SWAT Class Corvettes '''New Wolf 359 Defense Fleet composed of above survivors and units from former Xena Defense Fleet' *1x Victorious II SD Class Battleship *1x Escort Class Carrier Cruiser *3x Acclamation II Class Frigates *3x Acclamation Class Carriers *5x Cruelty Class Corvettes *3x Tartarus Class Corvettes *10x SWAT Class Corvettes Category:Space Navy